When a system operator operates a plurality of information processing systems, an information processing device executes processing for data stored in a database (DB) due to an operation of the information processing system and stores the processing result in the database or the like. For example, a DB is provided for each of the plurality of information processing systems such as an operation system, a nucleus system, and the like. In a manufacturing industry, for example, a plurality of nucleus systems such as an inventory management system, a shipping management system, and a production management system operates, and a DB is provided for each of the systems.
At set timing (date and time), the information processing device reads pieces of data from the DB together (data input), and executes pieces of processing using the pieces of read data together and stores pieces of data that have been generated as a result of the execution, in the DB or another storage unit together (data output). At that time, pieces of data may be read from a plurality of DBs as the data input. Hereinafter, the above-described processing of the information processing device, which includes the data input/output and the execution of processing for the data, which are executed together at set timing is referred to as “job”. Such a job may also be referred to as batch processing for a DB.
A job may be completed in a single information processing system, or may be completed by a plurality of information processing systems in cooperation (across the plurality of information processing systems). For example, when pieces of data are read from the DB provided in the inventory control system and the DB provided in the shipping management system and the pieces of data are processed, and the processing result is stored in the DB provided in the production management system, a job is executed between the plurality of information processing systems in cooperation.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 10-11406 is the related art.